Hon Truth or Dare
by HouseofNightlover
Summary: Ok I decided to write this truth or dare story. It is my second so no flames. Read, enjoy. I kidnapped the cast and they are about t have a ton of fun or I will. Anyways read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I started a truth or dare story before on this site but it did not work out so well so I am writing one to replace it. I will do my best do make it better. Please reply and give me ideas thx :P R&R.

-hon lover

Disclaimer: I do not own house of night

Stark: Where the hell are we !?\

( A bunch of smoke appears and starts talking)

Smoke: My torture room!

Hon cast: Oh no another crazy author

Erik: #raises hands in front of face# please don't kill me

(Smoke disappears and in its place stands a Goth looking 13-year-old girl.)

Girl that used to be smoke: Kill you? Little lady. Why would I do that but I will bore you to death while I drink tea

Cast: What!

GTUTBS: Oh I forgot all about you guys. My name is Silva but you will call me Mistress. Or just tress for short.

Cast: Yes Tress!

Aphrodite: Why are you wearing those huge sunglasses we are indoors

Tress: #takes off sunglasses and the cast sees her amber eyes# Oh those I wear them because I am a siren and if you look into my eyes I can make you do whatever I want!

Aphrodite: I think you should still wear them! Uhhhh.. They are very in right now

Cast: #Nods#

Tress: You wish! #evilly laughs#

Tress: Ok to start let me tell you what we will be doing my loyal readers will reply with a truth, 2 dares, a torture or die. Then you will do them! Sounds so fun right!

Cast: #after looking at Tress' eyes# Yes It does

Tress: Good

Okay to start with here is what a friend told me to put in:

Truth: Rephaim, do you know how to pronounce all of your brother's names

Dare: Kalona, kiss Tress let's see you try and survive that

Dare: Stark, go and take a bath in a bathtub full of Becca's poop

Die: Neferet, this is for killing Jack! Go skinny dipping with your consort the stupid bull in acid!

Tress: Okay get to it!

Rephaim: Umm.. not really I know I spent millions of years with them but their names are really hard to say. Dad you really should have made it easier for them and given them easy to say names like John or Paul

Tress: Okay next

Kalona: #kisses Tress#

Tress: Why did you do that you smudged my new black lip gloss

Kalona: It was a dare remember but it was not so bad. You rock wanna go on a date to the apple store. I learned how to use an IPhone

Tress: What the hell a date at the apple store that is not a date unless you buy me a (gives a long list of expensive electronice)

Kalona: Fine I will miss picky

Tress: Now this should be fun. #snaps fingers and a bathtub full of Becca's poop appears# Oh and you have to do it!

Stark: No way kill me instead

Tress: #stares Stark in the eye# You are going in the poop tub

Stark: I hate you

Tress: #snaps and Stark's clothes disappear off him#

Stark: # Gets into poop tub under the siren powers of Tress#

Stark: # Starts scrubbing himself with the biggest piece of poo and begins to sing#

Zoey: Ewwwww

Tress: Okay Stark get out but you are staying naked and poop covered for the rest of the show.

Stark: I hat you and this is on camera

Tress: Yes and it is now on Youtbe tooo

Stark: I really hate you and this is gross

Zoey: You bet

Tress: What was that Zoey. You want to stay in the poop tub for the rest of the show. Sure! #snaps and Zoey is in the poop tub naked and chains appear holding her down#

Zoey: Nooooooooooo

Tress: Now that was fun lets continue this show. Ok Neferet and White Bull here is your acid hot tub

WB: What did I do!

Tress: You wanted Jack to be killed so get in

Neferet: No way am I getting in that thing

Tress: Oh yes you are #snaps and Neferet is naked in the acid tub next to the furless WB

Neferet and WB: Have sex before become skeletons.

Tress: That was fun join me next week

Tress: #leaves and lights close#

Zoey: Ah Hell!

Please review with truth dares tortures and dies so I can keep this story going! Thank you! Hon lover

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3:**

**Hey I am proud of how fast I updated! Enjoy**

**-HouseofNightlover**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Night**

Tress: Hello everybody! Miss Me?

Stark: Not at all!

Tress: Excuse me *takes out chainsaw and cuts off Stark's head*

Cast: Yes we missed you

Tress: That's better

Tress: Good news for everyone I got a review YEAH!

Zoey: Ah Hell!

Tress: *stares at Zoey and makes her lick all of Becca's shit off Stark*

Zoey: Eww someone cut off my tongue I forgot she was a siren

Tress: Okay cuts off Zoey's tongue

Zoey: *tries to scream but can not speak without her tongue*

Tress: Come here little lady I have a snack for you

Erik: #walks over#

Tress: #gives Zoey's tongue to Erik who eats it#

Cast: #stares at Erik#

Erik: What? I have French kissed Zoey before isn't this the same

Tress: Erik you are really messed up but anyways listen to me now

Cast: Yes Tress

Tress: Okay good, before we will get to the (YEAH!) review we will first play a special game. How it works is you tell me your favorite game and you and me will go into a crazy room and play it together. Since there are too many characters I am making 2 lists, each with 3 people on it. One is a like list one is a hate list.

Like list:

Rephaim

Kalona (yes a like Kalona deal with it! He turns good during Awakened anyways)

Jack

Hate List:

Erik

Neferet

Dallas

Tress: Okay! Got it

Cast: Yeas Tress

Tress: Okay Good! Oh and I forgot to mention that the way I play with the Like people will get them good things while the way I play with the hated people might get them killed! (Will) Ok name your game!

Rephaim: What is a game?

Tress: Okay checkers got it

Rephaim: What I said I did not..

Tress: next!

Kalona: IPhones I learnt how to turn one on!

Tress: Okay…..

Jack: Monopoly

Tress: Okay

Tress: Hate people say your game  
Erik: Ballet

Tress: Ballet is not a sport!

Erik: It is but fine Football then

Erin: He is sooo

Shaunee: oo gay

Damien: HEY there is nothing wrong with being gay!

Dallas: Praying

Tress: Not funny

Neferet: Having Darkness as my consort

Tress: Not a game why do none of you know what a game is so fine Neferet we will play Dodge ball

Tress: Okay let's start! Hate list first! Erik come with me

Erik: #comes#

Tress: Okay Erik the way we will play is that the ground is made of thumbtacks and you have to log roll (naked) with the ball past the next. If you go to slow Sweetie will eat you #points to snarling 10 foot wolf# but before you cross the line I am able to tackle you into the huge fiery ditch! But to make it fair you are able to tackle me but I will be flying!

Erik: How is that fair

Tress: Want me to force you to listen to one direction and Justin Beiber doing a duet!

Erik: Lets play ball

Tress: Okay start!

# Erik strips and starts rolling and after two rolls begins to leave part of his skin over. Half dead and in extreme pain he gets up and tries to tackle Tress but just ends up hugging her and she pushes him into the fiery ditch then feeds his ashes to Sweetie#

Aphrodite: Gory!

Stark: I am scared for life

Tress: Okay next game. Neferet honey come here

Neferet: Gulp

Tress: Okay I am going to throw these spikes balls at Neferet she is allowed to throw them back but only after she kisses Zoey 100 times. A few of these are bombs so make sure to pull them out on time before you blow up

Tress: Lets start

Neferet: Okay I have darkness to protect me

**5 M rated minutes later**

Tress: #comes out with Neferet's blood on her dress near Erik's# that is what you get#

Stark: Not asking

Tress: Dallas sweetie come here

Dallas: #takes a rifle from the corner of the room and shoots himself#

Tress: #brings Dallas back to life# you are not getting out of it that easy

Tress: #drags Dallas away#

**1 hour later**

Tress: #comes out of the room all covered in blood#

Rephaim, Kalona, Jack: Gulp

Tress: I am too tiered to play with you guys so just play amongst yourselves #snaps and checkers, monopoly and an IPhone appear#

Kalona: #turns IPhone on and off 50000 times#

Rephaim: #looks at his dad amazed# Wow dad you are so modern

Jack: #plays monopoly with himself#

Tress: Okay my energy is back now on to the review:

Guest 4/3/13. Chapter 1

Omg that was too funny! Haha stark bathed in poop! Ugh I hate Neferet and that bull so freakin much! I'm not very good at truth or dare ideas but..

I dare Erin to shave of her eyebrows

I dare Kalona to do the chicken dance naked

Xoxo

Tress: Okay Erin start shaving! #Hands Erin a razor#

Erin: no way!

Tress: Fine let me do it #shaves off Erin's lets eyebrow and the skin down to her skull#

Erin: #dies from blood loss#

Cast: Shit….

Tress: Now Kalona get dancing.

Kalona: #strips#

All of the girls in the room: #faint#

Kalona: #dances#

Tress: Okay Kalona that was good now get dressed

Boys: #laughing#

Zoey: #wakes up# Noooo Kalona I love you

Zoey: #Walks over to Kalona who is still naked#

Tress: #snaps and walls appear around Kalona and Zoey#

Kalona and Zoey: Kissing noises

Stark: I will kill her when she comes out!

Tress: Start wait till later when they are not in the middle of loving each other

Stark: Okay fine

**Ok that is all for today. Hope you like it! Please review or I will have to stop! Thank you! I hope you are all exited for the next chapter!**

**Please R&R**

**-HouseofNightlover**


End file.
